The Very Secret Diary of Sirius Black
by Indie Queen182
Summary: Remus has told me that I should keep a diary so that I can look back on my days at Hogwarts. So, my friend, here it is: The Very Secret Diary of Sirius Black." Contains slash, refers to a previous story also


Remus told me I should keep a diary so that I could look back on my days at Hogwarts. So, my friend, here it is:

The Very Secret Diary of Sirius Black

I'm sat on the train right now, journeying back to the humdrum that is normality – at least I don't have to stay at my parents' this summer, James said I could stay with him.

Speaking of James Potter, he is one sexy piece of man stuff.

That comment made him look away scared, and so he should, this is my diary after all! Anyway, I don't really think that but I needed a way to stop him from reading, he is a bit of a nosey bugger at times. I only have eyes for my Remy. Dreamy Remy, that's what I call him.

James said that writing down ones feelings is "for girls". Normally I would agree these sentiments, however on this occasion I didn't want to upset ravishing Remus.

Anyhow, old pal, this has been quite a year, what with numerous escapades landing the Marauders in detention – I swear the teachers have got it in for us. James is always going on about McGonagall but I don't think she's that bad really.

One prank that stands out in my mind is that which we pulled at Christmas, but I don't want to write about that now.

What I do want to talk about is something far more recent, it happened just this week in fact. I got myself a boyfriend.

Do thine eyes deceive thee?

No they do not.

Sirius Black, well known player of the field and ladies man (James calls me a man whore, but that's only because he can't get a girl friend and is, therefore, completely jealous of me as I am irresistible) is gay.

I have known I was gay for years, five years to be exact. Ever since I first laid eyes on Remus John Lupin. He was stood nervously at the front of the Great Hall waiting to be sorted, his sandy hair was flopped over his eyes and was chewing his lip in the way he always does when he's apprehensive. He does that when he thinks I'm going to kiss him in public. It's quite cute really. Anyway, that's when I realised he was the one for me.

Actually that's a load of old bollocks. I noticed Remus reading over my shoulder, so I thought I would write something soppy and romantic. To be completely honest, I didn't realise I was a homosexual until the end of last year when I walked in on Remus in the shower and liked what I saw. I do love him though; it's not just a physical thing.

Ever since then I've been seeing loads of girls so that no one would suspect anything, well up until last week anyway. Then everything changed.

Apparently Remus and I have been lusting after each other for months – the only person who realised anything was strange was James, Pete still seems oblivious to the whole situation as usual.

Anyway, James, in a moment of uncommon perceptiveness, managed to get me and Remus into a situation where something might happen.

It did.

Only, what with me being a complete arse I forgot all about it as I was rather inebriated to say the least.

We did eventually get together and both remember it, thank Merlin.

This is why Remus is sat next to me now, in James' usual seat. But James isn't complaining for once, he knows how important these last few hours together are, we might not see each other for a week or two and he doesn't want me moaning at him. I like sitting next to Remus, it means I have an excuse to touch him and make it look accidental. Not properly, just brushing my hand against his hand, or sometimes up his thigh, but he gives me a reproachful look when I do that. Boring sod.

I shall have to stop writing now, I'm being accused of being anti-social, if there's one thing I'm not it is anti-social. So I shall put my pen to rest and play some exploding snap with James.

I almost forgot we took our OWLs this year; all I can say is that they were a piece of piss and that I eagerly await my results. Straight Outstandings I expect.


End file.
